Point Rankings
The Points Rankings are multiple sets of leaderboards envisioned by ska, whose aim is to reflect the highscorers' general prowess over the entire game by factoring in the quality of the top-20 scores rather than just sheer mass. In these leaderboards, each rank is given a certain amount of points: 20 points for 0th, 19 for 1st, 18 for 2nd... etc., until finally 1 point for 19th. Then, for each player, all points are added up, resulting in their Total Points Rankings. Collating data from all of the highscores gives the Points Rankings. This can be categorized as the Total Points Rankings if it includes both levels and episodes. There is also a Level Points Ranking, an Episode Points Ranking, and an Average Points Ranking, which also serves as an obvious way to determine your average rank on each highscore submitted. (20 – x = average rank position, where x is your average points.) These rankings are easily created with eru_bahagon's most recent version of '''NHigh, '''which is a program that was originally created by jg9000. It has also been implemented in NHigh++, which is an updated version of the applicated for N++ that was created by EddyMataGallos. Points Rankings as of 5 December 2015 Total Points Ranking (Max: 12000) 0 EddyMataGallos - 11765 1 macrohenry - 11116 2 xaelar - 8627 3 eru_bahagon - 7527 4 golfkid - 7301 5 lookatthis - 6842 6 Hendor - 6515 7 vankusss - 6505 8 Mr_Lim - 6207 9 Ben_Schultz_11 - 5549 10 glib_jase - 3135 11 ToeFaceKiller - 2695 12 jp27ace - 2571 13 Analu - 2532 14 Johnny_faneca - 2328 15 swipenet - 2075 16 Darkshadow1416 - 1720 17 Izzy - 1659 18 nadroj347 - 1310 19 Chouse - 1237 Level Points Ranking (Max: 10000) 0 EddyMataGallos - 9800 1 macrohenry - 9261 2 xaelar - 7716 3 vankusss - 6117 4 golfkid - 5871 5 eru_bahagon - 5853 6 lookatthis - 5451 7 Hendor - 5101 8 Mr_Lim - 5086 9 Ben_Schultz_11 - 4323 10 glib_jase - 3055 11 jp27ace - 2448 12 ToeFaceKiller - 2285 13 Johnny_faneca - 2229 14 Analu - 2115 15 swipenet - 2075 16 Darkshadow1416 - 1720 17 Izzy - 1659 18 nadroj347 - 1287 19 Kool-aid - 965 Episode Points Ranking (Max: 2000) 0 EddyMataGallos - 1965 1 macrohenry - 1855 2 eru_bahagon - 1674 3 golfkid - 1430 4 Hendor - 1414 5 lookatthis - 1391 6 Ben_Schultz_11 - 1226 7 Mr_Lim - 1121 8 xaelar - 911 9 Chouse - 696 10 Analu - 417 11 zapkt - 410 - ToeFaceKiller - 410 13 jg9000 - 401 14 vankusss - 388 15 innuendonewb - 282 16 Amdi - 233 17 trib4lmaniac - 200 18 Fenneth - 196 19 999_Springs - 167 Average Points Ranking (Max: 20) 0 EddyMataGallos - 19.641 1 Kool-aid - 18.558 - macrohenry - 18.558 3 Raif - 17.077 4 vankusss - 15.637 5 xaelar - 15.544 6 jp27ace - 14.691 7 nadroj347 - 13.100 8 eru_bahagon - 12.955 9 lookatthis - 12.262 10 golfkid - 12.209 11 Ben_Schultz_11 - 12.116 12 Mr_Lim - 12.006 13 swipenet - 11.657 14 Seifer - 11.543 15 Izzy - 11.134 16 Hendor - 10.968 17 The_TGM_Project - 10.920 18 cyberjuda - 10.680 19 clux - 10.517 Category:Highscoring